Ash's Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash's Adventures of Toy Story. Opening/You've Got A Friend in Me The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger Strange Things Woody and Buzz Fight/Sid Who Will Andy Pick/A Cowboy, Pokemon Trainers, and Friends Accused - - - - - *'Rex': (gasp) Buzz! *'RC Car:' (electric motor sounds) Whirrr!! Whirrrr-whirrrr!!! (Rex looks over at RC. The remote control car is bouncing up and down excitedly) *'Rex: '''Hey everyone! RC's trying to say something! (The toys turn from window to RC) *'Rex:' (leaning down close to RC) What is it, boy? *'RC Car:' (electric motor sounds) Whirrr!!! Whirrr! Whirrrrrr!! *'Mr. Potato Head:' He's sayin' that this was no accident. *'Toys:' Huh? *'Bo Peep:' What do you mean? *'Mr. Potato Head: I mean Humpty Dumpty was pushed.... *'''Slinky: No. *'Mr. Potato Head:' (pointing at Woody, Ash, Littlefoot, Taran, and friends) By Woody and Ash and friends. *'Toys:' WHAT?!? *'Littlefoot:' Uh-oh *'Gurgi:' Uh-oh trouble *'Woody:' Wait a minute. You.. you don't think we meant to knock Buzz out the window, do you Potato Head? *'Mr. Potato Head:' That's Mr. Potato Head to you, you back-stabbin' murderer! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hold on a second it was an accident! You gotta believe us. *'Slinky:' We believe you guys (Everyone stares at Slinky) *'Slinky:' (To Rex) Right, Rex? (Everyone turns to Rex) *'Rex:' (backing away) Oh, I don't like confrontations. (Sarge pops out of the army bucket next to Woody, Ash, Littlefoot, Taran, and friends) *'Sarge:' Where is your honor, dirtbags?! You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to... (Woody seals the lid back on the bucket) Hey! *'Mr. Potato Head:' (Potato Head starts closing in on Woody) Couldn't handle Buzz cuttin' in on your playtime, could ya Woody? Didn't want to face the fact that Buzz just might be Andy's new favorite toy, so you got rid of him. (Potato Head has driven Woody back to the very edge of the desk) Well, what if Andy starts playin' with me more, Woody, huh? You gonna knock me outta the window, too? *'Hamm:' I don't think we should give him the chance. *'Ash Ketchum:' (defending Woody) He,y you guys leave Woody alone *'Pikachu:' Pikachu *'Cera:' Yeah or else well turn you into a mash potato *'Ducky:' No Cera no *'Cera: '''Don't worry I won't hurt them... MUCH. *'Taran: Cera *'''Mr. Potato Head: (To Ash, Littlefoot, Taran, and friends) And as for all of you, - *'Grandpa Longneck:' That's not true - *'Misty: '''I think we're in big trouble - - - - Lost at the Gas Station Going Inside Pizza Planet Buzz Meets the Aliens At Sid's House Playtime with Sid I Will Go Sailing No More Buzz's Broken Arm - - - - - *'Brock:' Quiet Buzz someones gonna hear you - - Sid's Window to Andy's - - - - - - - *'Mr. Potato Head:' Murderers - *'Mr. Potato Head:' You murdering dogs! - *'Mr. Potato Head:' Save it for the jury. I hope Sid pulls your voice boxes out you creeps (let's go of the lights) - *'Woody:' (continued) No! No! Come back! SLI-I-INKYYY!! - *'Misty:' Remind me to pulverize Potato Head if we ever get out of here *'Cera:' As long as you leave some room for me - *'Everyone:' BUZZ!! - - The Big One Buzz We Can't Do This Without You Ash and Woody Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission Play Nice The Chase - - - - - - - *'Mr. Potato Head:' Toss them overboard! *'Woody:''' - - - - - - Rocket Power * Christmas in Andy's House/Ending * Category:Transcripts